Diaethria
Based on a diaethria Anna butterfly also Tui fight me silkwings should be able to have the color black since they are decedents of NightWings and were able to keep flamesilk for 2000 years Name: diaethria (his nickname is 88, but if you are a HiveWing and you call him that he won’t hesitate to destroy you, if you’re a SilkWing and call him that he’ll also probably destroy you unless you’re cool with him. Age: 9 Appearance: Even though some of his colors seem black, they are actually either a really dark blue or brown. His main scales are a very deep blue with his secondary scales being a really deep brown. The scales between his main scales and underscales is a light grey-blue, with even lighter underscales and markings on his main scales. The undersides of his main pair of wings has three stripes near the edge the same color of his secondary scales, and red after the third stripe. His secondary and smaller pair of wings has more stripes also the same color as his secondary scales, and form an 88 in the center. There is also some red along where his wing meets his wing limb. The rest of the area that isn’t red or stripes is white. However, the top sides of his wing make him look like a completely different SilkWing. All these scales are shimmery, and can appear lighter in color when at the right angle. They are a black with a hint of blue, but it appears lighter with more blue when hitting the light just right. On his bigger pair runs a blue-green stripe, and at certain angles the stripe can appear just green or blue, and when hitting the light it’s a very bright version of one of the three colors. There are also some markings of the same color that look like splatters coming out from the base of his wings, and fade away before it meets the stripe. There is a white spot at the edges of his wing, and also a thin white stripe that runs along the outer edges of both his bigger and smaller wings. His smaller pair of wings also have a stripe the same blue-green color as his main wings, although it is much thinner, but not quite as thin as the white stripe. Personality: Being a smart SilkWing, he likes to question certain things he is told, wether it Being it just doesn’t sound right, or anything taught in school about HiveWings and the Tree Wars. He thinks that the HiveWings protecting the SilkWings just doesn’t sound right, as being war heroes they sure love to stomp all over and discriminate against the tribe they wanted to save. He doesn’t think that LeafWings are fully extinct, as it’s hard to wipe out and entire species, and why else would Queen Wasp be putting up posters warning her citizens of them? He also doubts that the LeafWings started the war, as none of their few abilities can help them in combat, and why pick a fight with two tribes that clearly could defeat you in a fight? He suspects based on the way that HiveWings practically use SilkWings as slaves and doormats that they were the ones to cause a war to try and dominate all the tribes. Because of his views and hatred towards almost all HiveWings, he is a part of the Chrysalis. The only HiveWing he doesn’t hate is Bumble, as his friend had witnessed him confront a HiveWing bully picking on Bumble. He dislikes those who still like the HiveWings that trample them under, and will only really try and bond with anyone that dislikes the HiveWings. He only lets Bumble call him Eighty-Eight, and he may let other SilkWings of he’s cool with them. If a HiveWing that hates SilkWings calls him that or a SilkWing that still thinks that HiveWings aren’t in the wrong, then he won’t hestate to lay some physical blows or blows with words. History: When Diaethria was around five, he first met Bumble, who was being picked on by another HiveWing bully. He walked by and “accidentally” stepped on the bully’s claws, the bully turned his attention from Bumble to Diathria, and tried to take it out on him, only to be snapped back at with some clever comebacks until the bully’s friend altered a guard and he was stabbed with the injection that turns dragons practically into statues and was placed in Misbehavior’s Way. When the bully tries to pick on Diaethria some more but got infuriated at the smug look he was still wearing, Bumble had witnessed this when he wanted to thank Diaethria for taking down the bully, and was able to confront the bully the next day and humiliate him in front of the class by saying that he lost to a SilkWing twice, the second time the SilkWing being a statue. Bumble thanked the still frozen Diaethria and left. When Diathria was unfrozen and sent on his way, he met back up and chatted with Bumble, and seeing how Bumble was not as nasty as the other HiveWings and didn’t agree on their treatment of the SilkWings, they bonded instantly. Abilities: Normal SilkWing abilities, like the normal silk and antenna being able to sense vibrations. Also isn’t afraid to attack HiveWings physically or with words. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:SilkWings